Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon ceramic brake disc.
Description of the Related Art
Brake discs are classified into a drum brake type and a disc brake type.
The disc brake type decelerates the speed of a vehicle or stops a vehicle by decelerating or stopping the rotation of a disc, using friction between a pad and the disc.
Recently, disc types of vehicle brake discs are made of a carbon fiber-reinforced ceramic composite.
The carbon fiber-reinforced ceramic composite is a material using ceramic as a matrix and reinforced with a carbon fiber. When a vehicle brake disc is made of a carbon fiber-reinforced ceramic composite, it is possible to manufacture a vehicle brake disc that is light and having high thermomechanical shock resistance, anti-oxidation, wear resistance, strength, and friction coefficient. A vehicle brake disc made of a carbon fiber-reinforced ceramic composite is called a “carbon ceramic brake disc”.
A carbon ceramic brake disc is composed of a support body and friction layers bonded on and under the support body.
In Korean Patent No. 10-1304188 by the applicant, there is disclosed a method of manufacturing a carbon ceramic brake disc by forming a support body and friction layers, respectively, bonding carbonized support body and friction layers, and then infiltrating silicon into the bonded support body and friction layers.
Further, there is disclosed a method of making the components of the friction layer and the support body the same to prevent separation of the friction layer and the support body due to a large component difference between the friction layer and the support body in the process of manufacturing the carbon ceramic brake disc. When there is a large component difference between the friction layer and the support body, the difference of thermal expansion coefficients of the friction layer and the support body increases, so the friction layer and the support body may be easily separated.
On the other hand, when a brake is operated, the friction layer comes in frictional contact with a pad and the support body supports the friction layer, thereby absorbing thermomechanical shock. For this purpose, the friction layer needs excellent friction resistance and anti-oxidation and the support body needs excellent thermomechanical shock resistance. Therefore, the appropriate characteristics of the friction layer and the support body is important to improve the performance of a carbon ceramic brake disc.
However, as in the method disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1304188, the components of the support body and the friction layer are made the same to prevent separation of the friction layer and the support body, but in this case, the roles of the fiction layer and the support body cannot be appropriately divided. Accordingly, the performance of the carbon ceramic brake disc is deteriorated.
Further, according to the method disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1304188, the step of bonding the support body and the friction layer with an adhesive after making them, respectively, is necessary, so it is difficult to reduce the time for manufacturing a carbon ceramic brake disc.